You can have my heart if u dont mind broken things
by StarGazer
Summary: Michi, Sorato, but for how long?


aaaa

You can have my heart, if you don't mind broken things…

**Disclaimer**As much as I'd like to own Digimon and make t.k and kari, mimi and matt, tai and sora marry 25 years later, I don't so I can't carry out my evil ways…

Yup, I'm back after a full year's break. Most of you peeps don't even remember me, actually probably none of you do. Like I said, I'm back* dodges broken bottle * 

Hey to all my old ff.net buddies I am the prodigal Fanfic author!!!

Okay, I few things to note before you read;

**1**. I'm not the best when it comes to guy's fashion so plz don't kill me!!!

**2**. I'm pretty bad at giving peeps ages, these are my suggestions…

Matt 22

Mimi 21 

Tai 22

Sora 22

The others around 17 or 18 I guess, though Davis still acts like a child…

**3**. I am totally ignoring the 25 years later thing.

**4**. I love all Digimon characters equally, don't flame me if your fav character is evil, it's not them, its' me!!!

** **

**You can have my heart, but it isn't new.**

**It's been used and broken and only comes in blue.**

**It's been down a long road, and it got dirty on the way.**

**If I gave it to you, would you make it clean? Wash the pain away…**

Juliet Turner, Broken Things 

_ _ _

Matt's apartment

_ _ _

Matt was sitting in the balcony of his large apartment, the morning light streamed down in glorious rays, giving Matt's blonde hair a bright sheen and casting tiny reflections of light into his deep blue eyes. H e picked up his old guitar and strummed a tune on it, humming along with it quietly. He stopped for a minute and closed his eyes. Usually he'd have millions of lyrics just waiting to be made into a song but right now his mind was a blank. 

"Well!" came a voice that made Matt jump from his thoughts, "Someone's had a visit from the hair fairy!!"

"Give me a break Mimi, I'm just out of bed…" Matt sighed.

"It's 11:45a.m Matt, I've already done my shopping, your shopping AND went to the hair salon!!" 

Mimi walked out into the balcony and stood in front of Matt, "Ahem" 

Matt looked up at her, "Oh, yeah, um…thanks Mimi, for the groceries and stuff" 

"Not that Matt" Mimi casually flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah…. your hair, it's nice." Matt said with no effort.

Mimi knelt down to him so they were at eye level, "Listen Matt, I know this is a hard time for you, but I'm only trying to help." She got back up again and walked inside.

'_I'm being such a jerk_.' he thought. Setting his old guitar down and running his fingers through his hair he followed her inside.

Mimi was in the kitchen area putting away Matt's groceries, with the radio playing in the background, she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy Mimi" Matt lowered his head, "Just you know, ever since Sora left me last week, I've just been…well…"

"I understand Matt, no problem." She gave him a heart-warming smile and for the first time that week, he smiled too. Mimi finished filling up his fruit bowl with apples, then patted down her light pink dress she was wearing and fixed her hair in a high ponytail. 

Matt sat down at the table and cleared his voice, "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with Kari and Yolei, they're going out to a party tonight and Yolei wants me to help her pick an outfit then I'm gonna..." Mimi trailed off. She was about to say that Sora had phoned her earlier urgently needing to talk with her but didn't want Matt to start being even more depressed. 

"Mimi??" Matt was now giving her a confused look.

"Then I'm gonna…" Matt gave her a patient look. "Hey listen, your song's on the radio Matt!" 

"My song is always on the radio Mimi…so anyways what were you about to say?"

Mimi thought quickly, "Then Tai and I are going out to the movies"

"Oh right…" Matt looked back at the table.

"Well your all done Matt, I've tidied your kitchen 'cuz it was getting a little cluttered too." Mimi brushed aside a stray lock of her light brown hair from her face and picked up her bag that matched her outfit perfectly. 

Matt managed to give another smile, "Thanks Mimi…" before looking down at the table again.

Mimi sighed and sat down opposite him setting her bag on the table. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, "Look at me Matt"

Matt raised his head to her.

"Have a shower, get changed, fix your hair and go for a walk!!! Don't worry, every things gonna be okay." They sat staring at each other from across the table for a minute or so before Mimi got up and walked to the door. "Bye Matt, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya."

The door shut quietly and Matt sat in the silence with just the quiet drone of the radio in the background. He folded his arms in front of him on the table and set is head on them, eventually he fell asleep.

_ _ _

Sora's apartment

_ _ _

Sora sat in her apartment studying a photograph of Matt and her; they were in the digital world. In the background of the photo were Mimi and Tai. Mimi had a distressed look on her face, she seemed to have a stain on the front of her top and Tai was laughing at her. The thought of Mimi and Tai as a couple made Sora laugh so did the thought of her and Matt. The only reason she ever dated Matt was to make Tai jealous so he would leave Mimi, but her little plan seemed to backfire. She felt the need to be sick again, rubbing her stomach and walking to her bathroom she felt a sudden pain shot through her body and she fell on the floor in pain. She knew exactly why she felt this way, she was pregnant…

_ _ _

Matt's apartment

_ _ _

There were two simultaneous events that woke Matt from his slumber on the table.

Firstly he could hear a ringing noise coming from somewhere, like a cell phone and secondly there was a knock on the door of his apartment. 

"Hold on a sec!" Matt shouted to the person waiting at the door while he fumbled about his apartment looking for the phone. He looked around and realized it was coming from Mimi's small jacket that she forgot to take with her, along with her bag. He reached in the pocket and pulled out a tiny silver cell phone, again the person at the door began knocking. He flipped open the cell phone and answered it while opening the door.

Before he could say hi to the person on the phone, the person began speaking, as he opened the door before he could invite the person in she already walked in. The person at the door was Jun…

Matt tried to listen to what the person on the cell phone was saying, 

"Mimi, I've had a change of plan." The person on the phone said. 

"Meet me at Odaiba Park at around 7pm, I gotta go now, bye." The person hung up, he knew that voice, he knew that voice well, it was Sora.

"Did I come at a bad time, Matt?" Jun asked.

Matt set down the cell phone and looked at her wearily.

"Only I heard about Sora, that's too bad." She said without any hint of sincerity in her voice. "And I've come to cheer you up!!"

"Listen Jun…" He was interrupted.

"I know what your gonna say Matt, but the answer is no, I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend now and I feel that its too soon for you to be starting another relationship."

"Wha…?" Matt took a step back from her. 

She placed a finger on his lips, "Hush now Matt, I'm always here for you, maybe get back to me if I ever have to dump my boyfriend."

"Jun what are …" 

"Ah! Ah!" Jun shook her head. "The answer is no!!"

Jun blew him a kiss and walked out of his apartment. Matt stood there for a minute just to take in what had just happened. _"She's totally unbelievable..."_

He put Mimi's cell phone back into her jacket and started to get ready…

_ _ _

An Expensive Clothes Shop in the Mall

_ _ _

"How bout this one then?" Yolei came out of the changing cubicle wearing a flowery dress that came down to her ankles.

"Sure, if you like the 'mom look'" Kari giggled.

"Eeeww where did you find that thing???" Mimi asked.

"It was in the pile of clothes you handed me, Mimi." Yolei answered.

"I would never of picked that unless…" Mimi stopped. "DAVIS!"

They all heard a loud laugh from another changing cubicle, Mimi pulled back the curtain and Davis fell onto the floor in front of her laughing.

Yolei blushed, "Its not funny Davis!!!" She yelled and went back inside her cubicle.

"How did you sneak into the girl's changing room??!" Kari asked him.

"When did you sneak that ugly thing into the pile??" Mimi yelled and chased Davis out.

"Okay, this one then." Yolei came out of the cubicle wearing a little black dress.

Kari clapped her hands together; Mimi came back in and smiled.

"Its perfect, nothing beats a little black dress!!!" Mimi beamed proud of her excellent taste.

Just then Kari's cell phone went off she took it out of her bag and answered, "Hello, Kari here."

"Kari, this is Tai."

"Heya Tai! What's up?"

"Kari, is Mimi there with you?" Tai asked.

"Yep she's here, you wanna speak to her?"

"Yeah, thanks Kari" 

"No probs!!!"

Kari held her cell phone out to Mimi and Mimi took it in her hand.

"For me?" Mimi asked Kari.

"Yup, its Tai" Kari smiled.

Mimi put the cell phone to her ear and Kari got up to help Yolei put back the other clothes. "Tai? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering why you weren't answering your cell phone"

"My cell phone? I haven't heard it ringing I…" Just then Mimi remembered. "I left it at Matt's place. That's were it is."

"You've been spending more time with him than you are with me lately…" Tai put on a sulky voice.

"Awh poor baby." Mimi giggled. "I'll tell you what, I promise to spend the whole day with you tomorrow!!" 

"WOW a whole day with my girlfriend, I'm the luckiest guy alive!!!" Tai said sarcastically.

"I gotta go now Tai, Davis has managed to get himself stuck in a pink jacket Yolei put on him…Bye, love ya"

"Love ya too Mimi."

_ _ _

Matt's apartment

_ _ _

Matt had just finished perfecting his blonde hair when he heard a knock on the door of his apartment. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked before he opened, praying that it wasn't Jun.

"Mimi."

Matt opened the door and let her in. 

"Hey you're looking smart Matt!" Mimi looked him up and down; he was wearing a pair of timberland boots, khakis and a black polo neck, his blonde hair was shining in the apartment light.

"Thanks Mimi" Matt said quietly blushing to himself.

"Say Matt did I leave my jacket and bag here by any chance?" Mimi asked looking around her.

"Yeah, I'll get them for you." Matt walked over to the table and lifted them then handed them to her.

"Thanks, I'm sooo forgetful" Mimi turned to go out then stopped and looked at Matt. He gave her one of his priceless and very rare smiles, she just had to smile back before she left…

_ _ _

Odaiba Park

_ _ _

Sora sat on a park bench in Odaiba, she looked at her watch, it was 7:25pm. Mimi was late, Sora sighed deeply, it was starting to get cold.

Suddenly a voice from behind her made her jump, "Hello Sora."

Sora's eyes rested on a tallish figure with blonde hair, she rose from her seat. "Matt?? What are you doing here?? Did Mimi send you??" Sora began to get angry that Mimi did this to her. She rose from the bench and started to walk away.

"No. Sora please…" Matt sat on the bench and motioned for her to sit down beside him. 

Sora looked at him and sighed, she sat beside him and folded her arms; not looking at his face, not looking into those misguided and hurt blue eyes.

"Sora, you don't have to worry. I'm not here to try and get you to come back to me. I've tried that already and I know you don't want me anymore." Matt looked at the ground.

Sora looked over at him, he was looking pretty darn good she had to admit it. "So what's up then?"

He looked up into her face and she was caught in the gaze of his eyes, "I…I just want to know…why?"

Now Sora looked at the ground, she couldn't tell him why, she couldn't tell him the truth, she had to say something… "Ok, I'll tell you why" she looked into his eyes again. "You knew from the very start that Tai and I had feelings for each other, right?"

"…I'll kill him..." Matt rose from the bench shaking with fury.

"Matt, wait, you don't understand…we only kissed once…" Sora said quietly.

"Kissed???" Matt could hardly bare to say the word. 

Sora solemnly shook her head and then watched as Matt stormed off into the quiet Odaiba evening. She watched him until he was completely gone, then looking up into the dark sky, felt tiny raindrops on her face.

_ _ _

Outside Sora's apartment

_ _ _

"Tai, has Sora rung you at all?" Mimi asked, as she shuffled from foot to foot to keep herself warm. "Only I'm standing outside her apartment and she doesn't seem to be in, and I've been waiting for about an hour and she's not answering her cell phone and…"

"Mimi!!" Tai yelled down the phone, "Breath!! I can hardly understand what your saying. Sora hasn't rung me, if she's not there then why don't ya come round here then. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I think I can walk three blocks Tai." Mimi giggled.

"Yeah, but be careful its dark and there could be some weirdo's about."

"Okay, I'll be careful, don't worry. Love ya."

_ _ _

Tai's apartment

_ _ _

"Love ya too." Tai set down the phone and punched the air; "Finally I get to spend an evening with my Mimi!" 

Just then there was a knock at his door, he stretched and made his way over. He opened the door, " Hey Matt buddy…Matt?"

Matt stood there in the darkened doorway, seeing Tai's face made the rage inside him boil over and he lunged his right fist into Tai's face. Tai fell to the floor but quickly got to his feet, his immediate response was to fight back. Tai charged at Matt and pinned him to the ground, punching him back. Matt managed to push Tai off him and get up again.

Tai stepped back, "Matt why did you punch me for?" He yelled, there was some blood on Tai's hand and his jaw stung, and hurt when he talked.

Matt couldn't even talk to Tai without wanting to hurt him, he lunged forward again at Tai except this time Tai dodged making Matt fall to the ground. He slowly got to his feet again and looked at Tai, "You want to know why?"

Tai nodded slowly.

"I want you to feel a fraction of the hurt that I'm feeling right now."

"What hurt?" Tai asked his fists still in front of him.

"No…I didn't think you'd understand anyway." Matt shook his head and walked off leaving Tai totally confused and badly hurt.

_ _ _

The Street

_ _ _

Mimi crossed the street quickly, her jacket over her head to protect her from the heavy rainfall that had just begun, she was coming around the corner of his block whenever she bumped into a dark figure; the force sent her falling to the ground.

"Sorry." The person muttered, offering his hand to help her up.

"It's okay." Mimi took the person's hand and tried to look closer at the stranger through the rain in the dim street light, "Matt, that you?"

"Yeah it's me." His voice was vacant.

"Matt, is that blood? What did you do to yourself? You okay…?"

Matt interrupted her, "Mimi, take my advice." he said without looking at her face. "Get a new boyfriend." Then he walked off into the shadows.

Mimi looked down at her hand, the one he had took to help her to her feet, it was covered in blood. "Tai!!!!" Mimi said to herself as she realized something must have happened.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached Tai's apartment, she pushed open the already half open door, "Tai??!!" she shouted this time.

Tai rose from where he was sitting and walked over to her "Mimi…"

When Mimi first looked at him she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she felt like it was all her fault, but she didn't know why. She put her arms round him gently so she wouldn't hurt him and he hugged her gently back. "Tai…did Matt do this to you?"

Tai didn't say anything.

"Come on," Mimi said softly, "lets get you cleaned up."

_ _ _

**Matt's apartment**

**_ _ _**

When Matt got home to his apartment the rain had washed away most of the blood on his face. He lay back on his bed and placed his hand against his partly swollen cheek, _"Right now,"_ he thought, _"That bastard is probably getting looked after by Mimi, he doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve anybody. I think its time Mimi knew the truth too." _He closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep.

_ _ _

**Tai's apartment**

**_ _ _**

"How you feeling Tai?" Mimi looked down at Tai lying in his bed. 

"I'm fine, really." He smiled. "What time is it?" 

"Almost 11:30pm." Mimi sat down on the side of his bed and sighed, 

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Tai got out of his bed and walked over to the window, "To be honest Mimi…I don't really know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't really know'?" Mimi walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tai turned to face her and put his arms round her waist. 

She gave him a concerned look, "Tai, we gotta get this sorted out, why would Matt do that to you?"

"I told you already, I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna have to go find out then." Mimi broke free of his hold of her and walked out of the apartment.

Tai sighed and lay back down on his bed…

_ _ _

Matt's apartment

_ _ _

"ARE YOU CRAZY??!!" Mimi stormed into Matt's apartment, she found him sitting at the table staring into space, not even her abrupt entry shook him from his trance. By the look of him she could see that he hadn't got off easily either after the fight.

She stood watching him with her hands on her hips, "Matt?"

He turned his gaze towards her and stared deep into her eyes, usually Mimi was the only person who could tell what Matt was thinking but for that brief moment she was lost, lost in those big blue eyes. She mentally shook herself and felt the anger inside her rise again but not as much so now. 

Finally he spoke, "Sit down for a sec Mimi" 

Mimi, slightly confused, obediently did as he said. "Matt, what is it?"

Matt's face was a deadly pale color; his usually sleek hair was dull and ruffled. "It's all been a lie Mimi…"

"What Matt? What are you talking to me about? What lie?" Mimi desperately tried to find something that would stop the confusion racing through her mind.

Matt got up from his place and walked over to nearest the window. The rain patting hard against the pane of glass, he could see his reflection on the glass and Mimi's, she was standing behind him.

"Please Matt, tell me what's happened." She whispered, her voice weak.

"Tai and Sora." Matt swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What about them???" Mimi felt tears welling up in her eyes, she knew something must've happened between them, but had to ask just to make sure.

"Mimi, they've been stringing us along…" Matt said with pure hatred in his voice.

Mimi began to shake, "No, I don't believe you." Mimi walked towards the door, "Taichi would never do that…" Mimi wiped her eyes but it was no use, the tears wouldn't stop.

Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her small, shaking body. She buried her head in his chest and cried, it felt good to hold someone close to him again, especially Mimi, she knew exactly what he was going through. He rested his chin on the top of her head and let her cry. He couldn't cry so he just held her and closed his eyes…

_ _ _

**To be continued…**

** **

There, done, a full year of not writing fic's takes its toll you know!!! Go easy on me, I know there are some dodgy bits in it and the plot seems a bit murky rite now but it will become clearer in the next chapter I promise, luv ya'll loads. Please no flamers, no one deserves to be flamed (not even me ^_^) we all try our best here at battling the evil block of the writer's kind… * battles evil writers block *


End file.
